


Just Normal

by Pissblooded



Category: No Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aftermath, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Character(s), Murder, No Romance, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pissblooded/pseuds/Pissblooded
Summary: THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! Excuse me, but the person who just said that Logan Willis does not have a normal life, is wrong. Totally and utterly, wrong.Logan Willis witnessed a murder. He is suffering afterwards.





	Just Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first non-fanfiction. which is pretty cool. Ill update once every week or even every other week if its like long.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just chapter one. its very short. to get a feel for it.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! Excuse me, but the person who just said that Logan Willis does not have a normal life, is wrong. Totally and utterly, wrong. The man’s broad, slumped shoulders were out of the door, a tiny push and a chime shining through the talkative street. The first thing that stood out was the scarlet hooded raincoat across the way. A glare made his ginger head turn away, but looking straight ahead seemed hard to do with all the images bolting in and out of his mind. Running a mile a minute, his brain was overloading with anxiety, giving him little twitches of anxiety. His eyes boiled with something a bit like tears, maybe it was tears but he couldn't tell. It was today that he truly felt regret for walking between his home and his therapists. Home was not much. It was an apartment across town, close to a gas station. His slouched form was often found near there so it was the usual to see him stalking towards his door. After what happened, he preferred to stay at home. Due to getting kicked out of the therapist's office, he may get what he wished for, some alone time at home. His doctor explained that he has to get his medicine anyways. The man stumbled towards his couch, not making it and instead going into a fetal position. His breathing was fast, consistent, and strained. Pupils blown with antagonizing and rigid fear, he could feel the sloshing of blood moving through his veins. Panic flooded him before he felt a sharp pain in his head and the world went pitch black.

**Author's Note:**

> I take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Hate will not exist.


End file.
